


The Mafia man and his ruby vixen

by ArsenicWritings



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsenicWritings/pseuds/ArsenicWritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aged up!Frisk as a cabaret singer<br/>Tie bonadage and more!</p><p>Commission by anon</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mafia man and his ruby vixen

It was just quarter to eleven at night, swing music filled all corners of the club with the lovely cabaret singer Frisky leading the tune. Her hips swung to the beat of the upright base as she sang, ruby lips pursed with every note which matched her eye catching deep red dress which seemed to hug her curves firmly. She was always described as the rose of the club, grabbing all the attentions of the males in the club with her femme fatale... out of these men, it included the bouncer Sans who sat at the bar watching her with great interest. From the very first day they met when she greeted him with a wink and smile, he's had so many schemes to strike up a conversation with her but all of them seemed to fail as she became surrounded with her 'fans' after her final act. This time around, he had a better plan; he'd go to her dressing room and talk to her there, invite her for some drinks after his shift and get their possible fling off the ground. 

After the final act, she blew a kiss to the crowd with her signature giggle before disappearing behind the black curtains out of view. Sans turned around and paid for his bourbon from the bartender, and made his way to the 'Employees only' section of the building. Making his way to her dressing room was far from hard, hers was the first and most lavish of them with the name 'Frisky' on the door with golden letters. Mustering up all his courage, he gave two quick knocks to the door as he opened it.

"Hey Frisk, I've been meaning to talk to yo-" All his words fell short with the sight he saw. Frisk had one leg up on a chair, attempting to unlatch the clips of her flashy red stilettos as the very top of her dress had been shimmied down to show off the very tops of her areolas. Looking up at him, she chuckled softly and stood up straight with her foot still propped on the chair.

"Cat got your tongue or is it just me?" She gave a wink before giggling. "You have perfect timing Sans, could you be a doll and unzip me?" She motioned to the back of her dress as she slid the shoe off her foot, only to change her focus on the other. Sans gulped nervously and made his way over to her and gently placed his bony hands on her smooth shoulders. Her skin felt so soft just on the small area he was holding and it made him shiver. Tracing his finger down her spine to the zipper and very slowly pulled it down like he was unwrapping a precious present. It wasn't until the sleek dress had finally fallen from her form that Sans felt a heat come to his face and groin. She was now standing there in stockings which revealed a deep red pair of panties through it, and she was distinctly lacking a bra. As she fussed with her hair in the mirror, she smirked at his reaction.

"So what was it you wanted to say to me, Sans?" Her tone was playful, like the vixen she was trying to lure him in with her wiles and damn was it working. He stood up a bit straighter, loosening his tie which began to feel unbearably tight. 

"Well you see, I was gonna ask you if you w-want to grab some uh.. drinks.. with a bone head like me. Who knows? Maybe I can make it a skele-TON of fun." He grinned slightly at his own pun, scratching at the back of his skull. She laughed softly as she turned to face him, only to sit down her vanity make up counter with her legs crossed. "You're always the funny one. Drinks sound like a good time, especially since it's with you.. But.. I do have another favor I need you to do for me." She gave an almost pouty look, resting her hand underneath her chin. "Could you help a girl out of these stockings?.."

She held out her leg in a seductive manner, giving him a bit of an eyeful of the finer area between her legs. He nodded slowly, rolling up the cuffs of his white button up as he stalked over towards her. He placed his hand on her thigh, enjoying the feeling of her delicate supple thighs held tight by the tight silky fabric. He hadn't realized he had held it there long until Frisk gently tilted his chin up to look at her with a sly grin. "You seem to really like touching me.. You could always ask to touch me more if you want.." She let her nails drag delicately along his jawline as one of her legs wrapped around his hip. This started a flame in his gut. Wrapping an arm around her back he pulled her towards him a sudden kiss, pressing his teeth against her ruby lips. Frisk was surprised by the force of the kiss, but she gladly wrapped her arms around his shoulders to pull him in for a deep one to the point where her tongue lapped at his mouth to request something more. Tongues becoming entwined at her request, he pushed her back to lay down on the vanity counter top with a husky groan. He trailed his hands down the swell of her breasts, flicking and rolling her right nipple in his hand as the other made a light trail to her groin. He leaned away from the kiss as he tore open the crotch of her stockings with force, sheering them at her thighs and even going as far as to rip the panties right from her with a monstrous chuckle.

Frisk gasped from this, the cool air gracing her inner thighs as she was left entirely exposed to him. Before she could make a whimper of complaint, Sans was taking off his tie which he used to secure her wrists behind her back leaving her vulnerable. He picked her up from the table and guided her to the floor to kneel before him with a predatory grin. "Now Frisk, if you want me to fuck your slutty brains out make sure to really show me that you want my cock. Understand?" His glowing blue eye stared down at her with a sharp gaze as she nodded slowly, opening her mouth slowly with her tongue hanging out eagerly. Unbuttoning his slacks, he let his magical member press against the tip of her tongue with a few quick taps. It didn't take much coaxing for her to wrap her lips around it, only to slide down the shaft eagerly with a needing lust. With a few slow bobs of her head, she took the cock further and further into her mouth each time until she felt the very tip hitting the back of her throat. Sans gripped her hair firmly, shoving her face down as he thrust forward into the slick warmth of her tongue. 

"D-damn Frisk, really working my cock with that greedy mouth of yours aren't you?.." He groaned, his cock twitching in her mouth as she swirled her tongue clockwise around the middle of the shaft. The inkling wetness growing between her thighs begged for her attention, to the point where she was rubbing her thighs together in needing friction as she suckled his cock in a faster pace. It wasn't until Sans yanked her head back that she realized how long she had needed a breath. He was grinning widely down at her, his thick cock coated in saliva with a small string of it on her lips. He lifted her up to her feet and slammed her against the wall, holding her up by her hips as she wrapped her legs firmly around his pelvis.

"Got this wet just by sucking my cock? What a greedy whore you are.." He growled out as he grind his member against her slick folds, nudging her clitoris with the tip of his cock causing her to gasp. He rested his head against her shoulder with chuckle at her groan, now prodding very lightly at her entrance as her hips practically jerked forward to meet him. 

"You're such a good little whore... " He leaned back to look at her expression. Her mouth was open as hot panting breaths escaped her, her eyes half lidded with need with her lipstick smeared. Just her expression drove him crazy. He shoved his cock into her with a quick thrust, only allowing half of it to slip in as he wasn't sure she'd be able to handle him- but to his surprise, she moaned loudly and clenched around him tightly.

"More!" She moaned, biting her lip eagerly. Her begging was hardly needed as he wanted her just as badly. He shoved the rest of his length in, bottoming out inside of her with a sharp groan. He gave her no time to adjust, he was already thrusting into her with hard lewd slaps of their hips practically fucking her into the wall. She struggled against the tie holding her wrists down, eagerly wanting to touch him or to touch her self more but it added to the excitement. With a hard thrust in, he leaned down to catch one of her nipples in his mouth only to twix it between his teeth making her shudder. The passion of their entangled bodies was a sight to be seen was he made her melt underneath his touch. With each thrust he nearly pulled out all the way only to shove back in, his mouth exploring her body to make marks of his own around her- to decorate her in more red. When she climaxed around him, he was ripped from his work of claiming her body from the hot clenching walls practically holding him like a vice. This pushed him over the edge to release his entirely blue load inside of her.

After the shaky climax, he slowly slid to the floor with her as he rest his forehead against hers. They both pant, staring at each other for a few long moments....

As Sans left her dressing room almost two hours later covered in ruby kiss marks over his face, his suit disheveled and a spring in his step, he was catching almost as much attention as she would singing. He wore the kisses like badge of pride, grinning widely as if saying 'that ruby vixen is mine, and these kisses are proof of it'


End file.
